The Parallel Twist
by lantern92
Summary: When cooky metaphysics scientist Dil Pickles somehow accidentally swaps Kimi Finster and Phil DeVille into each other's bodies, the two get a chance to literally feel what it's like to walk in each other's shoes!


...

"Why are we here again, it's too early to be up _on a Sunday!_" a groggy, unshowered Phil Deville complained.

Lighting struck and the wind grazed the window panes of the apartment loudly. There was a mild storm brewing since last night, everyone was urged to stay indoors for safety.

That morning the weatherman confirmed that it'll pass after hours of heavy rain, winds and storms once they realised the storm wasnt going to harm anything.

Kimi had her arms crossed, "Euww Phillip, did you even shower?"

"_Well_ I would have if Mr-come-over-quick here hadn't called me over at a less bewitching hour!"

"It's 10am," Dil and Kimi pointed out.

"And two hours too soon!" Phil complained. "I need all the rest after clocking GTA 5 last night _in one night_. One fucken night. I deserve some sorta trophy doncha guys think?"

Kimi shook her head, less than amused "Dil, can you please tell us whats happening here? And wheres Tommy?"

"He went to some surprise with Lil for their anneversary or something, that's why I called you two here," He said, a devious smile on his face in the kitchen that he and his brother shared.

Kimi rolled her eyes, annoyed at hearing about Tommy and Lil's plans, envy burning inside.

Dil continued, "I need you to test this machine out, tried it yesterday with Spike but it didnt work."

Phil and Kimi looked quizzically at him, like the cooky genius he was.

"You tried it out with a dog now its in human phase?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should we be worried?"

"Nah, spike couldnt hold still, so that phase was cancelled out," Dil said.

"Will it hurt?" Kimi asked.

"Nah," Dil assured her. "It shouldnt hurt."

"It shouldn't...?!" Kimi echoed.

Dil strode to his room, motioning for the two to follow him. They hesitantly did.

Phillip nearly tripped over his own feet cause he was literally falling asleep.

"For petes sake DeVille, watch it! I nearly tripped over your sasquatch feet!" Kimi said, still annoyed at the news of his sister and Tommy's corny but adorable annerversary plans.

"Bed... I need a bed!" Phil moaned.

"Right, take a seat, lady and germ!" Dil offered two old sofas.

Once they did, he proceeded to hook them up to a strange small gadget that resembled a blender with two ipads stuck onto it.

"Wait, what did you say this is this suppose to do again?" Kimi asked.

"I didnt," Dil said as he stepped back to observe if everything was in place. Once he spotted Kimi's annoyed look and Phil's nonchalant half awake expression, he clarified...

"It's suppose to be a mind reading machine. You should be able to read each other's minds while hooked up to it." Dil said.

Phil burst out laughing.

After a while of not being able to contain himself, he said "Look man, hey – look. That's impossible, it's like aliens and the Queen of England. Non-existant man!"

"The Queen exists Phillip," Kimi said, now wondering why she had even shown up in the first place.

Kimi and Phil exchanged looks and read each others thoughts without Dil having turned it on.

Sure, Dil was studying Metaphysics at Grad level, and sure he was a genius, but they were all too certain this kind of science didnt exist at all, and was far from existence, even from the brightest young minds of today.

They grinned and decided to play along with his plan.

"Fine, Dill. We'll do it," Kimi said.

"Yeah, Make it happen D-man." Phil confirmed.

Dil turned on the machine and it started buzzing at once. Phil and Kimi could feel it lightly tremble on them as they waited for nothing to happen. Phil kept snickering.

Then suddenly, the power went out and the machine sparked a bit.

Dil swore and rushed out the room to check if it was the whole block.

Kimi had screamed, scared by the sudden mini explosion.

They had quickly removed the little stickers dil had put on them and sat in the dark.

"Holy Smokes," Phil said, and as soon as he spoke, he knew something had gone oh so terribly wrong.

They looked at each other in the darkness, even though noone saw anything or each other.

"Oh my god!" Kimi whispered, feeling the body she was encased in. None of the familiar female features were on it, and she could smell unshowered scent, and scruffy stubble on her chin.

"Kimi," Phil said in a panic. "I could be wrong, but are you...?"

Right then, the power came back, and they heard Dil running back to the room. They stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Phew, that was just here... now to continue! ...Why you lovebirds gawking at each other like that?" He asked.

"Dill pickels! What have you done!" Kimi screamed, her voice low and deep, trying not to stare at her body.

"Relax Phil, it nothing happened, I think it used up too much power thats all." He replied.

"You dont understand man," Phil said. "I'm not _me_."

Dil froze where he stood and looked from Phil to Kimi several times. "What?"

"I'm in Phil's body!" Kimi said, jumping up, her hands in front of her like she didnt want to touch any part of her new male self.

Dil's gaze widened.

"Whaaat?!" he surveyed Kimi closely, then stood back.

After a while he said "Oh, I know whats happening here... good one guys! OH you got me, haha."

"Gatdammit, Dil, we aren't joking!" Phil said sternly in kimi's body's high voice; it sounded less threatening. "This is so weird, shit!"

Dil frowned and surveyed his machine.

"Oh. I see now!" he said. "It was on the backward setting, I think the power surge from the storm and the machine combined did this."

"Well, fix it now Dil! Please!" Kimi pleaded.

"I cant, I need at least 6weeks to make one of these," Dil said, still looking at it like he was already troubleshooting.

"You mean I'm stuck like this for 6 weeks?!" Phil asked. "Shit. Double shit."

"Oh god!" Kimi cried and paced. "This isn't happening. How is this even possible!?"

"Ok, guys relax... I'll work on it day and night and get extra hands, hopefully I'll get it done in a week, or two with the help of my professor and the rest of the metaphysics class... as for now, just take some time to relax and go home and sleep or something."

"How that hell am I suppose to sleep like this?!" Phil complained. "I don't even feel tired anymore!"

"Well, make a plan. I dont care," Dil said. "The sooner I begin, the sooner you guys can get back to normal!"

...


End file.
